Traction motors may generate torque in order to rotate the wheels of an electric vehicle or a vehicle with an electrical transmission system, such as a diesel-electric locomotive. Under certain conditions, such as when ascending a hill, the level of power output by a traction motor may result in a rise in motor temperature that, if uncontrolled, may cause degradation to the motor. Alternately, high temperatures may initiate a derating strategy that limits motor temperatures by limiting vehicle performance. To counteract such temperature increases, a blower may be activated to direct air flow around and through the traction motor. The operation of the blower may compromise fuel economy, and thus the blower is typically configured to be activated when traction motor temperature reaches a threshold. However, waiting to activate the blower until a high temperature may cause the derating strategy to more quickly limit vehicle performance.